Pirates of the Caribbean: The Beginning
by Tom Peaches
Summary: Jack divulges one of his greatest secrets, he will long regret the consequences. The events that take place before "Curse of the Black Pearl" *I do not own anything*
1. Jack's Secret

A cool breeze whistled over the dark Caribbean Sea. The water was still and cooling off as the night crept upon it. But the water was soon disturbed by the appearance of a ship.

The ship, with its tall mast and black sails slipped swiftly through the darkness. It silently drifted through the water, making not a single sound.

All aboard the ship were silent as well, seeing as most of the crew had taken to rest for the night. But there was one man who was not resting…

There was but one light shining aboard the ship, and it was found in the captain's quarters. The dim light flickered as Captain Jack Sparrow sat, peering over an old parchment map. The only sound to be heard was that of Jack's finger tracing a path across the rough parchment surface.

It had been a rough couple of months for Jack and his crew; seeing as every area they ported there was little money, little rum, and women who were less than desirable. But when it came to money, rum, and women, Jack Sparrow never gave up. He was determined that whatever area they decided to pillage next would undoubtedly be better than these, seeing as how it couldn't be much worse.

The silence was disturbed when the cabin door was opened from the outside, and Jack heard a large pair of boots tromp into the room, undoubtedly belonging to his first mate.

"Hector!" Jack said, lifting his head from his map "What do I owe the pleasure of this disturbance?"

Jack's first mate, Hector Barbossa, was smart, nautical, charismatic, and was long tired of being the first mate.

"Jack," Barbossa started "I come to ye with a request."

"A request?" Jack retorted, "Only you would be the one to request a request."

"Aye, but it be a right big one at that," Barbossa continued, sitting in the chair across from Jack, "You see, Jack, the other day you mentioned having knowledge of the island of Isla de Muerta."

"I did," Jack responded, his eyes lowering.

"Having heard many legends of the island myself, I know that this infamous island cannot found except by those who already know where it is, you being one of them," Barbossa alleged, his eyes narrowing "And, seeing as I be the first mate, I find it necessary that this information be endowed upon myself, it'd be a right safer for two to know than only one."

Jack immediately sat upright in his seat, his dark brown eyes meeting Barbossa's owl-eyed gaze. Jack was no fool; he figured this was coming when he had let on information about the island only a few days back. But did he trust Barbossa enough to give him this information?

"And pray tell, why on earth would you want this information in the first place?" Jack questioned.

"Obviously," Barbossa responded, "the island holds a great treasure, a treasure I feel we should acquire."

"Oh believe me mate," Jack began, standing from his chair, "you don't want that treasure."

"Don't I now?" Barbossa inquired.

"The treasure's cursed mate, a little tidbit I might have forgot to mention" Jack said, being as perfectly honest as he ever could be.

"Cursed?" Barbossa spat "What kind of nonsense is that?"

"Very well, you can ignore what I say now, but you might regret it later," said Jack, his demeanor darkening.

"All I ask is to know how to get to the island," Barbossa said, more determined than ever.

"Very well, mate," said Jack, reaching into his pocket "I do agree that it be best that two know rather than one." Jack pulled out his compass from his pocket, "You see this compass?" Barbossa nodded "It points to whatever you want most, its how I found the island the first time."

And with that, Jack revealed the information that he'd long regret revealing.


	2. Bootstrap's Discovery

A/N: Thanks for the review

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I would like to point out that this story is loosely based off the plot description given by the writers of **_**Pirates of the Caribbean **_**on the audio commentary for **_**Curse of the Black Pearl**_**. If I have made any critical continuity or plot errors, please feel free to tell me, and I will make sure to fix it as soon as possible!**

The sun rose over the crystal blue waters the next morning, giving light to a new day. The pirates aboard the Black Pearl did their usual jobs.

The most loyal pirate aboard the ship, Bootstrap Bill Turner, was tightening the mast, as he overheard a voice come from behind him.

"Pintel! Raghetti! Below decks! Now!"

Bootstrap turned his head to see Barbossa glaring at the two deckhands, directing them towards the door leading below decks.

_What could they have done now? _Thought Bootstrap. After all, Pintel and Raghetti were the two most useless crewmembers aboard, their only good quality was their lack of fear, but that was likely due to stupidity.

But, as it always did, Bootstrap's curiosity got the best of him. He managed to slip away from his job without anyone noticing, and quietly followed the three pirates below decks.

It was hard to remain quiet; seeing as Bootstrap's heavy boots made a noticeable thud with every step he took. However, next to all the other noises aboard the Black Pearl, a couple of clonking footsteps would hardly be noticed. He stopped walking when he heard Barbossa speaking from around the corner.

"The two of ye been working on this ship for some time now, aye?" Barbossa inquired. Pintel and Raghetti gave sounds of approval.

_My goodness! Is he going to relieve them from the crew? _Bootstrap pondered as he continued to listen.

"And ye be far tired of being lowly deckhands I 'magine," Barbossa continued.

"That we are sir, a great bit," Raghetti answered, nearly stuttering.

"Then I have a proposal for ye," said Barbossa, taking on a new, more menacing demeanor.

_A new proposal? This can't be good. _

"Yah see, gents. Captain Sparrow has long known the coordinates of the Island of Isla de Muerta, and yet has refused to go there to take on its large treasure," Barbossa began, "But he has been foolish enough to bestow the coordinates onto myself."

"But he's the captain," Pintel chimed in "It'd do us no good _you_ knowing the coordinates if _he's_ captain."

"Ah, that be exactly the reason I speak with ye," Barbossa continued, "It has come to my belief that if we are to continue to succeed as a crew, we must get rid of what's holding us back."

"And what do you suppose that is?" Pintel questioned.

"The past two months have not been kind to us," Barbossa said, slowly revealing his point, "Ports have been near barren, and we've had no success in getting any sort of wealth at all. It's high time we rid ourselves of the person who lead us there!"

Pintel and Raghetti stared blankly back at Barbossa.

"Captain Sparrow!" Barbossa spat.

"What are you saying we do?" Raghetti said puzzled.

"What's only natural, I say we mutiny him, and head to Isla de Muerta to obtain a treasure we've only ever dreamed of. One we could have had by now, had not Captain Sparrow foolishly left it by itself."

_A Mutiny?! _Bootstrap's senses quickly coming back to him after being absorbed in the conversation. _He thinks the captain isn't going to find out about this?_ _Well I'll make sure he does._ Bootstrap immediately began to walk back towards the stairs when he heard a voice from behind him that made his blood run cold.

"Mr. Turner, and where do you think ye be goin'?"

Bootstrap spun on the spot and looked back to see Barbossa emerge from around the corner.

"Surely ye didn't think ye'd be allowed in on the conversation without swearing your loyalty to us, now, did ye?"

Bootstrap was at a loss for words.


End file.
